1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analysis system in which a plurality of measurement apparatuses for measuring samples in sample containers are arranged, and a sample analyzer used in the sample analysis system.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
To date, there are known sample testing systems in which samples are transported to a plurality of sample measurement apparatuses by use of a transporting apparatus, and retests are performed in the sample measurement apparatuses in accordance with measurement results of the samples.
For example, there is known a sample testing system which includes a plurality of measurement units which measure samples in sample containers, a plurality of sample transporting apparatuses respectively corresponding to the plurality of measurement units, and a test information management apparatus which receives measurement results obtained through sample measurements performed in the respective measurement units. Each sample transporting apparatus is configured to transport a sample rack holding a plurality of sample containers. Each sample transporting apparatus includes: a before-analysis rack holding section which holds sample racks holding sample containers before being subjected to measurement; a rack transport section which transports a sample rack received from the before-analysis rack holding section, to a sample supply position for supplying a sample to a measurement unit; and an after-analysis rack holding section which receives and holds a sample rack for which analysis has been completed, from the rack transport section.
In this sample testing system, until the test information management apparatus determines whether or not a retest of a sample whose first measurement (first-round test) has been completed is necessary, the sample rack holding the sample is caused to wait in the rack transport section, and when a retest is necessary, the sample rack is returned to the sample supply position.
However, in this sample testing system, the test information management apparatus determines whether or not a retest of a sample is necessary, with respect to each of all measurement items for which a retest could be necessary. This may take time before such determination is completed. Therefore, there are cases where a sample rack is caused to wait in the rack transport section for a long time, which makes it difficult for the rack transport section to transport another sample rack during that time. This may result in reduced sample processing efficiency.